In Search of Equality
by GunPro X
Summary: Xover AU. After the events of Ouroboros incident, the Humanoids finally take their definite step to space. From there, they will meet new friends as well foes and lots of challenge, to be accepted in a galactic community that fears Artificial Intelligence... Mass Effect's human characters may not appear here like in the lore as some will be Reploids and others will stay as humans.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, GunPro X here. Seriously guys, why have only a few people ever done this? As a fan from series of Megaman and Mass Effect, I'm kinda disappointed to find only 2 guys wrote stories about this kind of crossover. Well, I think they have stopped since it has been years since they have uploaded any new chapter.

Well, this idea was an inspiration from Shadow Guyver' story, though in a different approach. Here, I won't just insert a few Reploids like X, Zero and Axl, but I'll introduce them as a race called Humanoids. Yep, it follows after ZX Advent storyline and also I'll be using their Reploid style here.

I guess this introduction is enough to clear this up. Happy Reading!

* * *

Prologue

Journal of Commander Aile, leader of the Guardians:

June 21th, 2532 - Today is the day where I can finally sit on my chair and sigh happily. Our enemy, the Ultimate Biometal Ouroboros which was formed from several Model W parts, was destroyed with the help of the Model A Chosen One called Grey. Master Albert, who was responsible for awakening all those parts, has also perished in the explosion. However, the victory came with a great cost to us, the Guardians. Model Z sacrificed himself to hold back the other Megamen while I tried to rescue Grey from the exploding Ouroboros. I don't know what happened to them, heck I don't even care what happens to those four mongrels, but I hope Model Z comes back safe and sound.

June 22th, 2532 - We established a perimeter around the explosion site to locate any Model W par that survived. With the help of Grey and his Hunters, we destroyed everything that resembled to that wretched piece of Biometal. Around late afternoon, Model Z appeared before me with H, P, L and F, stating that "If he went offline with that explosion, he would be shaming his ancestor." Me and Model X were so happy that we threw a party to welcome him back at our HQ, the Grand Nuage. As for the guys who wore the other Models, I can believe they didn't survive the explosion.

February 5th, 2534 - In these 20 months, we noticed a decrease in the Maverick numbers at the Outer Regions. We also found out their attacks were poorly coordinated compared to two years ago. Fleuve believes that, with Model W terminated, the Mavericks lost their main source of their outbreaks and are acting on pure "individuality". I for one refuse to accept that they are individuals after they have done to my parents a few years ago at Cinque Ville. Suffice to say at least, those news gives us a tactical advantage and a moral boost against those freaks.

March 12th, 2534 - Tonight is an important day as me and Grey, now leader of the Hunters, join our organizations as one. We both knew that Guardians and the Hunters had the most experience in the field against the Mavericks, so we had a meeting where he suggested that our forces joined together into one to not just eliminate the Maverick threat, but also protect from whatever enemy wanted to cause harm on Humanoids. He also suggested that the Hunter Base should be the HQ for the organization, which I agreed since the Grand Nuaque couldn't afford to house both Guardians and Hunters soldiers. All in all, I'm proud to write this as the first to announce that the Maverick Hunters will be reborn this night, the same as it was before. I hope Lord X and Lord Zero are watching us in this day from Cyberspace.

January 15th, 2535 - Trade routes between nations from Innerpeace started to reform as the Maverick Hunters kept the push to wipe out the Mavericks from existence. As a result, our civilization took its first footsteps outside Innerpeace.

May 21th, 2540 - From what I have been seeing so far, the Humanoids have really grown in such short time. Our maps show that we had reclaimed almost 60% of our original territory compared to what we had back in 21st century. It's not surprising that the Legion had announced yesterday to the public that Innerpeace would begin the Earth Repopulation attempt next month. In the meantime, the Sages entrusted us to keep the civilians protected against Maverick straglers.

January 2nd, 2541 - Grey finally confessed to me today. I always made sure, since a year ago, to make my moves obvious enough to even the dumbest of people notice I wanted something more than our friendship. But, he is way too dense for it. Three days ago, in a talk with Model A, I discovered that Grey actually had feelings for me since he liked to talk much about me in his opinion. He said he would make Grey "man up" to make him see reason. So, I guess I owe him one.

March 14th, 2541 - Guess who came back to our organization? Yep, Prairie! At first, I couldn't recognize her since she had been modified into a more adult body, but when she talked to me I knew something felt familiar on her. After a bit of chat, I offered her position back as the commander of the Maverick Hunters, but she refused and said I was better suited than her in the situation. Modest girl, I tell ya. It's so damn good to have her back.

April 29th, 2555 - The Humanoids take a step to space exploration once again as the Legion sent a shuttle to the Moon in attempt to construct the first extraterrestrial base. They decided to name it as Nuaque Base in honor to our mobile battleship.

February 8th, 2561 - Mars Expedition is launched in an attempt to colonize it and further explore for new resources. They will set their first city on the planet at the Eos Chasma. I fear the Maverick Hunters will have to set their eyes to space soon if we want to continue protecting Earth...

July 4th, 2562- The Legion announced the construction of a massive orbital shipyard planet ring around Earth as the start of a space navy production for Sol System defense operations. A daring feat if it's ever concluded. They even suggested the first ship produced would be a dreadnought for our organization as a thanks for wiping out the Mavericks. If anything, I'm quite flattered.

August 21th, 2570 - I heard some Mars miners found something at the southern pole of the planet. They said they unearthed some kind of alien research facility, I think. Our scientists are already studying the data stored in there.

October 1st, 2570 - Our scientists figured the monolith the miners found. Apparently, it was an outpost for observing humanity by a species called Prothean. The last records show they were made approximately 50,000 years ago though. Not sure what to make of that. At least, the public has made up their minds and now, it seems we will get united.

January 10th, 2571 - The Legion has taken the last step to a world-wide unification. The Protheans are out there somewhere and our race can't play unprepared like we did with Maverick and Elf Wars. The nations of old Innerpeace banded together into the United Humanoid Systems which aims to ensure we, humans and Reploids, are never at risk like we were before. With SolForce (The Maverick Hunters was renamed after the completion of our flagship Hexagon of Arcadia in honor to the Guardians of Neo Arcadia, forgot to add this here) as the sword and shield of the UHS, I intend to do the same.

May 3rd, 2571 - Our scientists made a breakthrough from the Prothean artifacts we recovered from their base on Mars. At first, they were nonfunctional but when exposed to an electromagnetic field, their mass changes. They already isolated the material that triggers the change, they called it Element Zero. It seems it produces an amount of energy even higher than nuclear fusion!

,September 12th, 2574 - The Protheans may be more of a threat than I had thought. Explorers on the edge of the solar system noticed something strange about Pluto's moon. Turns out it's some kind of Prothean station, buried in ice after they left it behind. It's too damn massive. It almost scares the crap out of me. We can't fight a race like this when we're still packing our fleets. I pray to X and Zero that they stay away until we're ready for them.

December 9th, 2574 - Our scientists concluded that the Prothean station on the edge of our system is actually a transportation device. Somehow, it uses Element Zero to send objects at higher speed than normal FTL to another sector of space and it seems range isn't a bother to this technology.

May 1st, 2575 - If we ever enter in ground battle with the Protheans, we need every advantage we can get. That's why me, Grey and a handful of our most trusted scientists and engineers decided to start Project Albion. He'll represent the first of a new generation of warriors capable to adapt to multiple environments, including space battles, and shift his own armor into differents one with distinct combat styles that suit his needs in battle. We estimate that this Project should be completed in approximately four years.

June 30th, 2576 - The Humanoids now have a wide range of territory, thanks to those "mass relays" as we decided to call those Prothean stations. We have 37 colonies and three fleets consisting of 150 ships with still more to come from the Orbital Shipyard. As one of SolForce leaders, I'm proud with progress we have accomplished so far.

October 10th, 2580 - I have received a report from Grey that his research team found another relay at the edge of Shanxi' system. However, they were delayed as the artifact was buried in ice. He said the work should be completed tomorrow by early morning, but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen there. I hope everything goes okay with them.

* * *

Next chapter, I'll start writing codexs about this new race in ME Universe. Also, I think some pics shall help you see how exactly things are in this story. Things such as ships, main character and so on. I'll post them on chapter 2.

Also, I'd like to thank shynerdylady in accepting a partnership as the beta-reader for this story. She's kinda of new in Megaman Universe, but has an excellent view of Mass Effect which will be decisive in making this story a success. I'm very close of posting Chapter 1, just waiting Lady to give me green light to proceed. And thanks to the people that have already read it and followed/faved/reviewed, I'll try not to disappoint.

I'm also up to suggestions from you guys. Any thoughts that you have mind that you feel it's good, send a PM and we'll discuss about it. Don't hesitate to share if you have an idea!


	2. Ch1: First Contact

**Alright, here's Chapter 1 as I promised. I know it's smaller than what you expected, but this is just a teaser since I want to show how I write and see if you are comfortable with it. If you think something is not right, please send me a PM and we'll discuss about it.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

_Shanxi-Theta Mass Relay (Relay-12)_

_October 11__th__, 2580_

_SFV Nuaque_

Second Commander Grey of the Beta Fleet looked through the windows of his bridge as he admired the sight of the scientists working on the relay. Back in his time when we was a newly-constructed Reploid, he never imagined he would see mankind venturing in space, much less dealing with alien technology like they were doing right now. Yet, here he was, administrating all the effort both humans and Reploids were putting to the activation of the mass relay.

In the past, it was a rare sight to see a human and a Reploid working together, much less enjoying a common friendship. Hell, even both races had been at each other's throats for quite some time, which were starting points for great wars such as the Maverick Wars and the Elf Wars. Thanks to the Legion, the differences between both races have diminished over the years, now that humans could implant mechanical parts to their organic system and Reploids were given lifespans to simulate a human one. Another example that demands being noticed is that Reploids now had the same rights as humans do. With these and several other modifications, they have reached a point where they couldn't be separated as distinct races and were merged as one called Humanoids.

Thoughts like that made Grey remind how truthful they were since First Commander Aile, which was in fact a human, and him, were actually married. As far as they knew, history deemed them as the first couple whose relationship transcended the mere concepts of man and machine. In other words, the first organic-synthetic relationship to ever blossom. Even right at that moment, he was thinking of her.

"Aile, I wish you were here with me to see this." He said mostly to himself as he eyed the engineer vessels go to one end to another at the relay. Of course, he had seen several other activations with her by his side, but he always thought those beautiful blue lights made a perfect romantic scene when they were at their cabin at the _Hexagon_.

"Getting lovey-dovey again, partner?" Grey smiled at the joke and turned to look at his good friend Model A who floated just beside him. He was found by Grey back when he had just woken up from his stasis, back when he was still an initiate in the Hunters. At the time, he was assigned to escort a supply train which contained a Biometal, namely Model A, that had to be transported to the Legion's HQ, but in the middle of the mission, it was attacked by Mavericks led by Prometheus and Pandora. Seeing no way to properly defend himself, Grey received Model A's power and became the Megaman Model A.

"Can't help it, A. It has been weeks since I last saw her." He answered, still half concentrated in his thoughts.

"At least mind my presence, will ya? It keeps giving me the chills." Grey chuckled at him. He knew he was only joking since he hated when Grey was silent in his thinking.

"Commander! We have confirmation from the engineers that the ice is completely off the relay and are ready to activate it. They're waiting your orders, sir!" His navigator officer warned. Like the others in the bridge, he wore the same armor design as the Guardians did in the past, though they were now in orange color since SolForce was named after the Sun.

Grey nodded. "Alright, let's get this thing up and running. ETA for activation: one minute!" With that said, the crew returned to their work in a steadfast rate.

Model A slightly turned to Grey who was back already to his thinking. "What do you think we'll find this time?" Model A asked.

Actually, Grey's current thoughts were sailing into that matter. However, even with his high-tech positronic brain, it was difficult to guess what the future held for them. "I don't know, but I pray to Lord X we don't end up meeting the Protheans. From what I could see in the data extracted on Mars, I can plainly say that they are incredibly powerful and very technologically advanced. So, I don't think our civilization is ready to deal with them, well… unless they're friendlies."

"Yeah, I'm not really expecting they will be most pleased when they see us messing with their toys, so there's that." Grey slightly agreed with that, though without relays the Humanoids wouldn't have gotten this in space exploration.

And in case they meet a hostile alien race, his fleet was already ready for that occasion. His dreadnought was a kickass battleship packing 106 plasma cannons at each side of the ship, a particle beam main cannon located at the front for fast-dealing with supercapital ships and two hangars for fighter and bomber support. Aside from that, he had two Cossack-class battlecruisers, a Einstein-class plasma torpedo cruiser, 6 Lagoon-class assault frigates, 5 Cinque-class beam frigates and 3 Moscow-class missile frigates.

Grey shrugged that thought however. He had brought someone special in this venture to Relay-12 and, for his safety, he wanted things to go smoothly as they have been for 48 years. But soon, he would learn that Lord X wouldn't grant him his wish.

* * *

_Relay 314_

_Local Turian Scout Party_

_TNS Zethus_

Captain Aktis Learchus was having a rather boring day in the void of space that made up nearly all the galaxy. It had been 2 months, according to his personal agenda, since the last shore leave and he and the rest of his crew were looking forward for the week to be over and being able to return to the Citadel. He wasn't a bad Turian by any means. He knew his duty and so did his crew and they were, as usual, performing with an air of professionalism and ease that would put any other race to shame. Yet despite this, scouting from Batarian and Terminus space begging for a slim opportunity for a little action was notoriously dull work and sometimes, he often wondered how he didn't end up slamming his head on his desk out of madness.

All of this was dispelled as soon as he heard the voice of his Executive Officer. "Sir the primary relay in this system, it has gone active!" The sensor officer nearly screeched.

Atkis paused for only a second before replying. "Send a message to the Hierarchy. Also, call in for reinforcements. We don't know what we're dealing with here." The sensor operator nodded then headed to the comms officer to issue the order. The entire crew knew the dangers of opening a mass relay without the knowledge of where it lead, especially primary relays that could theoretically link to dozens of secondary relays. There could be a race as war loving as the Krogan or as peaceful as the Hanar out there. Despite this, he smiled and nodded to himself. Perhaps today won't be so boring after all.

* * *

_SFV Nuaque_

"The relay seems to be working on nominal conditions, sir!" The Comm Officer reported the engineers' analysis the device's systems.

Grey nodded. "As per procedure, all civilian ships shall step back to safety. We don't know where this thing will lead us, so every caution now is important. Once they are out of the way, send in the probe."

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

_TNS Zethus_

"Captain, we have arrived at the relay." Came the harsh words of the Turian navigator forcing Captain Learchus from his thoughts.

"Good, are all ships accounted for?" Aktis asked.

"Yes sir, all ships coming out of FTL speeds and forming up around the _Resolute._" He replied.

At this, Aktis paused to look over his fleet from the tactical holographic display where the galaxy map would usually reside. After he sent word to his superiors announcing his discoveries at the relay, they had supplemented his patrol fleet with several vessels from the nearest turian occupied territory. Now his patrol was at a nice 14 frigates, 5 cruisers, and his own dreadnaught _Resolute. _It was a bit overkill if it was just pirates or slavers desperate for a hideout, but none in Citadel space would ever risk another Rachni incursion. He felt rather confident he could handle anything the galaxy threw at him. The only thing he truly was unhappy about was that excuse of Captain who was leading the _Resolute_, by the name of Lykon Titus, had the nerve to arrive and demand command over all the frigates from the scout patrol. The only reason Aktis agreed is because he didn't want to risk the other ships from other defense fleets. So now he had to deal with that ignorant ass telling him how to be a true captain. Damn asshole!

Sighing, Aktis prepared communications to deliver a fleet wide message. As he sent the hail to all ships the tiny figures of the captains of the various vessels started to appear on his holopad. Clenching his mandibles slightly together in a Turian show of distaste as he noticed that Lykon didn't even bother to show up to listen to him. The idiot had instead sent his XO to listen to Aktis' orders.

"Alright men, I don't expect this to be anything more than slavers and pirates. If it is, you are authorized to blast them or disable their ships just like the law says. But, and this is one damn but, if they are our unknowns of any kind, you stay the HELL away and let the _Resolute _do the talking. Above all do not for the love of the spirits attack until the order is given, am I understood?" Aktis finished with great emphasis.

"Yes sir!" The Turian officers roared in the proper show of respect and difference required to a commanding officer.

"If that is all, let's move out and show why no one disobeys the Council, and by extension, the Hierarchy!"

* * *

_SFV Nuaque_

"Sir, all civilians ships returned to Shanxi. Also, we have closed this area as a military operation sector." The navigator reported.

Grey replied shortly. "Good. Send in the probe and keep alert, gentlemen. We might be making history today."

It was then that he noticed a familiar Reploid entering the CIC. Instead of a usual bridge officer, what he found was a familiar Reploid he had the pleasure of calling son a year ago. But, he was no normal Reploid son anyone would see nowadays. He was around 6' 1" and wore white armors on his leg, chest, hips and shoulders. His main coloration, blue and black, was outlined on his body skin. His helmet was blue and adorned with white stripes, which went from his yellow crystal on his forehead to the back forming an elliptical shield. His ear pieces were also white and had spiked protuberances that lengthened to each side of his cheeks. But, his real signature was the synthetic wool that covered slightly covered the sides of his face and completely his upper back. His green eyes gave away his sense of a warrior spirit that few dared to mess with.

As for his specifications, Grey brought up a holopad containing a rotational display of the Reploid's body and his details.

* * *

_#Holopad#_

_**Albion**_

Height: 185 cm (6 ft. 1 in.)

Weight: 72 kg

Base A.I. age: 17 years old

_Armor:_

Interior Skeleton: The Reactive Super-flexible Armored Skeleton was reworked and modified with stronger materials which are capable of reducing damage with 98% efficiency.

Body Skin: The Titanium-X alloy was upgraded into a stronger and lighter alloy which was dubbed as the Alpha Alloy.

Armor Shift System: Albion comes with this prototype attribute to adapt his combat efficiency to his needs. As the name says, his armor is able to shift into three different ones with also different combat styles.

Synthetic Wool: It's just a decorative part the scientists thought about. They think it makes him cooler.

_Head :_

Broad-Range Optics: Standard Reploid equipment which lets Albion see in a higher framerate than a human eye.

Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System: Standard Reploid Equipment. Can hear a far broader spectrum of sounds than the normal human ear can.

Voice Generation Device: Standard Reploid Equipment. It's similar to the human organic mechanism of producing a voice.

_Arm:_

A-Gauntlets (Mega Buster Mark 21): The X buster was salvaged from X's body at Neo Arcadia ruins and redesigned with far more efficiency and firepower compared to its predecessor. Currently, it has a tenfold firepower compared to the X-Buster mk. 3.

Energy Amplification Device: Salvaged Part from X's buster, it became compatible with the WF-Gauntlets quite nicely.

_Body:_

Accumulative Energy Generation Device: Standard Reploid equipment. Stores solar energy and can generate the necessary energy to fuel all of Albion's systems.

Ultra-Compact Eezo Reactor and Energy StorageTank – Standard Reploid equipment. After several attempts to adapt the Element Zero energy source to the Reploids power system, scientists and engineers came up with a small-scale reactor. Refined Element Zero is stored in the tank to be processed in places

where solar rays are not accessible.

WF Control System: A secondary brain designed specifically for Albion. It's in its prototype phase, though it's assured that Albion will be able to adapt quickly to any environment in space. It also controls his shift abilities.

_Leg:_

Gyroscopic Stabilization System: Standard Albion Warrior equipment. Albion can land cleanly in any area, from any kind of state.

Emergency Acceleration System: Standard Warrior Reploid Equipment. Albion can accelerate in a blink of an eye and he can dash at enormous speed and at any direction.

_#End of Holopad#_

* * *

As he kept looking at the small computer, he remembered the moment when Aile gave the youngster his name. It was as if he had heard it yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_So, did you come up with a name for him?" Grey asked as he held his wife tenderly in front of the youngster's capsule at the Hexagon's science lab. He was completed, but still offline._

_Aile replied with a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well, I have this name on my mind, but I'm not sure if it suits him as I think it does."_

"_What's it?" Grey asked._

"_Albion. It's an ancient Greek word for white and since his armor is white, I think it would fit him. What do you think?" She smiled._

"_I think you have been reading far too much ancient history information." He joked which made Aile giggle slightly. But he had to admit though, Albion was better than anything he could come up with. He wasn't good at giving names anyway._

_His real reply came shortly after. "I think it fits quite nicely. Albion… our son." He held her tighter as they continued to stare at the new member of their family._

_End of Flashback_

Grey left out from his trance as he heard steps coming from the stairs that led to his desk. It was his son.

"Hey dad."

"Came to enjoy the view, son?" Grey asked.

"Yeah. This is the first time I see one with my own eyes. It's just like you said, beautiful." Albion said before taking of Model A's presence. "How are you doing, Uncle A?" He considered Model Z, X and A as his uncles since they were always near his parents.

"Aside from a bad feeling towards this whole operation, I'm well and kicking as always. And you kiddo? How is your training faring so far?" Model A asked.

"Piece of cake actually. The instructor never had the chance to inflict a single damage on me in the sims. He even asked me to teach him some moves in another session."

Grey chuckled. It was hard to see his son so agitated like he was now since most of the time he stayed inside his cabin doing whatever his mind planned for him. "Good to hear, son. Shadow is one of our best damn soldiers we have here and with you winning against him, I feel sorry for those who stand in your way back at the Academy." He was pretty amazed himself as Albion had only a few weeks of combat experience, though they were all just in simulators. This will certainly make Aile happy when she hears the news.

Just as Albion was about to continue the conversation, a warning alarm took over the bridge.

Getting up from his seat, Grey, followed by Albion and Model A, walked down to the CIC. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Sir, we're detecting massive energy spikes coming from the relay! Looks like it's fully activating!" The navigator answered with a worried tone.

"Is it the probe?"

"No sir, it's still five kilometers away from the relay. It isn't spiking from our end!" The officer dutifully replied the fear in his voice very apparent.

"But that means…" Just like his son did, Grey's eyes widened as both realized the implications of what was happening. He dashed as fast as he could to the communications officer and nearly threw the poor man out of his seat. Quickly inputting the FleetCom code, he sent a wide message.

"All ships, form up defensive positions and get weapons ready! Something is coming through the device!" Grey felt faint as he shouted the last part, he could only imagine terrible beings a thousand times worse than the Mavericks rendering his fleet into scrap metal.

A loud and blaring alarm began to sound on the ships fleet wide. A general call to arms and battle stations. Father and son grimly stood at the viewing platform looking as the massive rings in the center of the device whirled faster and faster. The blue hue got brighter and brighter and just as suddenly it started it ended with a blue flash and with new ships in the void.

Only two words came out when he saw the unknown ships. "Oh shit…"

* * *

**I know some of you are wondering who the hell is this guy (or maybe you have already guessed it). Well, there is no point in hiding, right? Yep, Albion is OVER-1! Figure I could place him here (though the specifications were based on X with a few tweaks here and there...)since Capcom insulted our fandom with its 25th Anniversary Megaman Game. And also, I'll use his ZX style which was done by Tomycase at deviantart. Again, the use of his work is only illustrative, I do not own his drawing.**

**I'll be posting some pics on my profile about Humanoid fleet designs and their specifications. Next chapter, we'll see the full-going of the First Contact War with no interruptions whatsoever.**

**Thanks for your time reading this story!**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Ch2: Molten Metal

**One bit of warning first before reading! This chapter has multiple POVs going back and forth, so bear with me. I tried to make them as large as I could to prevent from becoming annoying...**

**Anyway, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Molten Metal

_TNS Zethus_

"Sir, perfect jump! All ships accounted for and preparing to scout the system", called out the Turian navigator who had first discovered the active primary relay back on their patrol.

"Good." Responded Aktis. "Have all ships form up on me standard defensive positions."

The standard defensive position for a small fleet like Aktis' was to have any capital ships dead center way back where they can use their massive range to their advantage, cruisers creating a frontline for the fleet screening the capital ships and finally the frigate wolfpacks at the sides prepared to out flank the enemy if they were foolish enough to get to knife fighting range.

However, only ten seconds after they had jumped into the system all hell broke loose for the Turian fleet.

"Sir! We've found the perpetrators who activated the relay! They're not matching any known signatures!" The navigator reported. "Bringing up on screen!"

At this, Aktis looked out at the holographic display as images of strange vessels in front of him and what he saw astounded him. An entire fleet of vessels clearly built for a sole purpose: war. The design of the ships themselves spoke of their ability to take fire and return the favor. Even from this distance the thick armor plating and cannons could be easily noted. The biggest ship was exotic and robust in shape, probably ranging from 1.3 km length, 800 m width and 700 m height using the visible extreme points of the ship, adorned with blue straps on several parts of the ship. He could also notice that the variation of ship designs increased as they got smaller. There were two types of cruiser-sized vessels and three types of frigates beside the dreadnought. Aktis was sure each had a different purpose…

"Sir, scans are indicating that the unknown ships have Eezo signatures. It seems they have the technology to produce it in large scales." His sensor operator informed, interrupting his thoughts.

The captain just nodded in understanding. At least those unknowns had something in common with them, he thought. However, he was interrupted again when he noticed Lykon's frigates ignoring his orders and moving closer to attack range.

* * *

_TNS Resolute_

"Sir, with all due respect, we are violating Captain Aktis' direct order to not fire on the unknowns", Lykon's XO hesitantly said.

"And I'd be violating Hierarchy Command's order if I didn't fire on the lawbreakers. I was instructed, by the Primarch of Palaven I might add, to blast anyone who had defiled Council laws." Captain Lykon snapped in impatience at the dim witted XO.

"But sir, there's no way the unknowns could be intentionally violating Citadel laws. And I doubt they had even known of our galactic community." The XO insisted.

Lykon looked directly at the XO's eyes, which made the latter flinch in fear. He knew his commanding officer was a determined person when he had his idea formed. And like any (totalitarista), he was not gentle in discussions. "Lieutenant, orders are orders and I intend to follow them. However, if you feel are unable to carry it you're more than welcome to leave this ship when we dock at the nearest Council space station."

Feeling embarrassed as the scene got the attention of his companions at the bridge, the XO straightened up and saluted. "What are your orders, sir?"

"We will fire on this fleet and Aktis will be forced to assist us with half his fleet already attacking. When that moment comes, we'll wipe out the primitives' fleet, invade their home planet and then the Turian's will have a nice new spacefaring client race." Lykon stated with conviction, as if he was stating the obvious.

"Yes, sir!" The XO saluted and proceeded to relay the orders to the operators.

As the fool went away, his eyes returned to the screen detailing the unknowns. "Has there been any progress in determining the alien homeworld?"

"VIs still calculating probable vect-" A soft tone interjected. "Correction, just finished. Looks like it's somewhere in this system." A moment of typing saw a section of the galaxy map expand, a specific system highlighted in red. "Can't tell what planet from here."

Lykon flared his mandibles out in a smile. "We outnumber the primitives two to one. They may have managed to outfit Eezo as energy source, but they will hardly have barriers or FTL. We'll be doing a favor to dominate this race, we'll provide them with true technology and guidance, they won't be manipulated by the Asari or dissected on by the Salarians, and they will prosper under TURIAN rule." He mused in tone where only he could hear his voice.

Lykon kept his smug smile as he looked at the primitives dreadnought ship, he couldn't wait to see it rent in half by the might of a Turian dreadnought.

* * *

_SFV Nuaque_

Grey was getting slightly nervous as soon as the alien ships appeared and some of them started moving towards his fleet. He had asked the cyber-intel operator to see if she could access their systems in order to get the information about this newfound race. Although the ships were rather small looking compared to his flagship, he knew looks could be deceiving and he could tell the ships were capable of giving hell if need be. Putting his worry to the side for a moment, he eyed the commotion made by the officers below his position.

"Have all weapons systems charged up and ready to go! Also, get _Azuhawks_, _Fat Noses_ and the warp systems ready to go. If they start firing, we will not be taken down easily!" Grey commanded.

As soon as he gave the order, the cyber-intel officer came from the CIC level. Albion noticed she was exhausted for some unknown reason. Moments before she connected to the alien ship's network, she seemed perfectly fine.

"So, what have you discovered?" Questioned Grey, also noticing the same thing as his son did.

"Not much, sir!" The operator replied with an anxious air. "Their firewalls are so powerful that I couldn't decipher their codes properly. It's based on a cyclic combination which changes every picosecond. I managed to remain undetected by their security systems but I didn't try to break through the firewalls, it probably would have alerted them to my presence and that probably wouldn't have helped diplomatic relations."

"If we manage to have diplomatic relations…" Grey replied darkly. The ships kept approaching in a threatening level like if they had every right to sail as they pleased inside territories which not belonged to them. Brave people, if not stupid. "We've been trying to communicate with them repeatedly but it's like you said their systems are so…foreign, we haven't been able to get a connection on anything. I'm ordering a radio connection as a last resort but I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

_TNS Zethus_

"By the Spirits, this guy is going to kill us!" Aktis was a rather hard Turian to anger but he lost stability and composure while he saw Lykon's ships already deadly close to attack range. Lykon only said he was doing the will of the Hierarchy as he moved his frigates into attack range. Panicking, Aktis did everything he could, except shooting down Lykon's ships to stop him. But, the small ships just got closer and closer.

"Sir, Captain Lykon's ships have just powered up weapons! They're firing on the unknowns!" The weapons coordinator as Lykon's fleet finally got into range. All of the blood drained from Aktis' face as he saw the small ships shudder as they fired they're mass accelerator weapons, the bolts glittering blue across the void as they streaked towards the alien vessels. He braced himself just as they were about to eviscerate one of the cruiser class ships, and were stopped by a massive blue elliptical barrier surrounding the cruiser. The bolts seemed to simply be absorbed as the points of impact shimmered and turned brighter for a split second then just as quickly as the barrier appeared vanished. Aktis' jaw hung open before the realization of what Lykon just did hit him. 'That piece of shit doomed us all'.

At SolForce's side, the Humanoids looked grimly at the alien ships, now becoming the enemies as they saw their first volleys hit the cruisers. "Status!" Grey shouted.

"Commander, _Mikhail _isreporting damage on its shields around 37%. So far, it took the worst." The comms officer reported. To say Grey was surprised, it was an understatement. He expected the alien shots to be much more powerful than that. He went to the weapon officer next to the sensors guy and asked.

"What do you have on their weapons?"

The young man flinched at the sudden voice of his commander directed towards him, but the reaction died as soon as it came. He straightened up and replied. "Sir, I have analyzed their cannons and they seem to be based in a similar version to the Gauss Cannon. Those models, however, are capable of accelerating slugs at even higher speeds which makes substantial damage to any ship with thick armor plating and a good energy shield. Freely speaking sir, I would say I'm rather disappointed."

Grey couldn't agree more. All this time he had assumed the aliens were more advanced than his race were and also he expected the Mikhail, X forgive for such thoughts, to be annihilated with that attack. He thought he wouldn't even need to use the Super Particle Beam Cannon on this one. He wondered if those guys were advanced as he thought to be. Well, there was only one way to find out. Well, at least he would get to show off to his son now…

Grey began to issue commands assuming the commander voice drilled into him at the academy. "All ships return fire! Beam and Missile Frigates are to provide sniper support against enemy frigates as the Assault Frigates take on the smaller spacecrafts and the bulk of the enemy fire. Nuaque and cruisers, concentrate your fire on the larger vessels, but save one intact. _Azuhawks_ and _Fat Noses_ will deploy EMP bombs to disable their systems to allow our infrantry to warp in and take their commanding officers."

"Yes sir!" The comm officer replied as he began to do his work.

By the time his command was given, hundreds of crafts were from the dreadnought's hangar bays, laser weapons bristling as they unfolded into combat configuration. The crafts formed into six distinct formations before the nose of the _Nuaque_, and within each clustering into waves of ten. The instant the formations settled, their warp systems teleported them away.

Grey admired the sight of 300 craft moving seamlessly into combat, wave after wave arriving from his dreadnought. The commander then turned his attention to the holographic display, keen to watch the alien's reaction. Drones poured out in an endless tide, dancing erratically through space to meet their foes. Laser beams erupted as the first wave closed to range. Fierce and deadly, the laser beams cleaved towards their target, which dealt significant damage to the enemy hull. Their shields weren't even able to block the shot. Grey frowned. "Interesting…" He turned to the weapons expert. "Give a run down on those shields."

"Already done, sir."

That took the commander by surprise a bit, but he waved it off almost instantly. "Well, share it with us."

"The reason those shields aren't effective against our energy weapons is because they were made to stop only kinetic attacks. This means, they only stop shots of solid proportions. Radiation and energy, especially in the form of lasers, goes through completely unmolested." Then that's why only the missiles were stopped by them. A grim smile made its way to the commander's features with the news. Again, it seemed his race had the technological advantage.

Behind him, Albion watched his father with admiration. Since this was his first time seeing firsthand a commanding officer ordering around in a space battle situation, he contemplated with all the coordination and the organized response even when they were in the dark against this new threat. He wondered if one day he would do the same when he became a ship's captain. Suffice to say, he was proud to have Grey as his dad.

Yet, he felt that he also do something to help his dad achieve what he wanted. He wasn't a pilot, so his chances of survival on a _Azuhawk_ or a _Fat Nose_ were rather slim. But, as an infantry soldier, he excelled even the best warrior in this fleet, though he knew those were only combat sims. This was a real war now and since he was new at such things, he was good as a normal soldier.

But, he had to try. "Dad, let me go on this one. I can be of use to the assault team!"

Model A instantly turned to his "nephew" when he heard it. "Are you crazy? You aren't ready for a war like this."

Grey soon also intervened. "I second A on this, son. You just had training in combat sims and particularly in one-on-one battles. In this situation, things are quite different. You hav-"

"I know the drill, dad. But I can't stand to stay doing nothing while everyone else does their jobs. I want to help too!"

Grey was bound to protest again, but he couldn't. What he saw in Albion's eyes reminded of his time when he first met the Hunters after he became online. Apparently, his son had inherited that eagerness to help others he felt at that time.

He sighed in defeat and looked sternly at his son. "Alright, I'll let Shadow know that you'll be joining his team. But I want you back here in one piece, understood?"

Albion never thought he would do this; he actually saluted in plain military fashion to his dad. "Yes sir!"

With that, Grey's face lightened up a bit. "Good. Now, follow me to the lab. I have a present from your mother."

Albion looked at him confused as he followed his dad. "A present?"

"Yes, we were planning to give it to you when you go to the Space Marines Academy back on Earth. But, since we're in different circumstances, I believe it'll work greatly when you're aboard the enemy vessel."

* * *

_TNS Resolute_

Lykon was enraged and terrified by the turn of events. His frigates had opened fire on one of the cruisers only to watch as the ship was completely unaffected by the salvo. Granted he only had frigates firing but he had TWELVE of them on ONE ship and they did jack shit. Now the other cruisers were protecting the initial target as it probably regenerated its barriers. His only hope was that Aktis would destroy the fools with his dreadnought and cruisers before the shit really did hit the fan.

He still had that hope until four frigates turned around now facing his frigates head on and returned fire. The massive guns stationed at the center of each ship shuddered as it released a blue beam that streaked at his ships at a rather fast rate he frantically ordered evasive maneuvers. But it was too late as the beam impacted into 3 of his ships, blowing them into pieces like they were nothing. In a matter of 20 seconds after this engagement, he had already lost one fourth of his frigates and hadn't even done superficial damage to the cruiser he had focused fire on.

The Spirits didn't seem to be on their side today. "Sir, our fighters and bombers are being slaughtered by those machines! Reports say the enemy is using energy weapons and shields against us!" Lykon's XO reported.

If his face was capable of paling, he would have done it by now. Turning to his XO, Lykon stared at him disbelievingly. "Weapons and shields made out of energy? Our barriers can't hold those types of weapons! Not even the Salarians have managed how to get ship-to-ship out of those and those primitives made it? Unbelievable!"

"However, the GARDIAN lasers are working effectively in thwarting their numbers." The XO continued. "Their shields aren't as strong as on the larger vessels."

Well, that's obviously some good news at least. "Fire disruptor torpedoes on the larger vessels! We need to turn tide to our side!"

* * *

_SFV Nuaque_

"Sir, incoming fire from the larger vessels!" The sensors operator shouted.

"Shields at maximum strength now, everyone brace for incoming fire!" Grey ordered.

The entire crew on the _Nuaque_ braced for impact as the disruptor torpedoes slammed against the shields. As soon as the bombardment was over the crew began assessing the damages, Athena however was already ahead of them. "We have hull breaches on decks four and seven, shield strength is down at 86%,''

''What did they hit us with?" Grey asked.

''From what I can tell from the sensors, they were missiles with some sort of warheads that when they impacted against our shields created random and unstable fields in a localized area." The weapons expert informed. "Those missiles put incredible strain on the shields, we were lucky there wasn't that many or they would have collapsed.''

''We can't let that happen again. Get the beam point defenses online and target those missiles." Grey said to the weapons officer.

* * *

_TNS Zethus_

Aktis observed as Lykon's torpedoes hit the enemy dreadnought successfully. But to his great distaste, they didn't collapse the enemy's shields as he thought it would happen.

It was no sooner that his sensor officer began to shout. "Sir, we have new contacts joining the battle! More three hundreds small crafts are being launched from the enemy's dreadnought! Our fighters suffered too much damage from the last wave and I don't think they are going to hold out for too long!" But his commanding officer already knew this.

Aktis knew he was doomed when the new contacts rushed into the battle and started hammering the rest of his fighters. When they were done, there were his cruisers and his dreadnought the final nail in the coffin was when about 3 hundred more contacts flew towards his cruisers and dreadnought. Seeing no other alternative, he pressed his button to active his comm link with the _Resolute_.

"Lykon, retreat your frigates back to Council space. Your ships are faster than mine, so you should get to the relay uncooked."

"What about you?" So, now he showed concern towards him, eh? Probably out of shame and terror of what his actions led them to.

"My fleetis going to buy you some time. Don't waste what I'm giving you, warn the Hierarchy, warn the Council. The Hierarchy can't lift the weight of YOUR sins alone". As he said the last line to Lykon, he cut the connection and looked to his crew. They had all heard the transmission and had grim determined looks on their faces. _'They are good Turians.'_ Aktis thought. _'They would die letting the Turian who doomed them to death escape to save other Turian lives.'_ Aktis had never been more proud of his crew then at that moment.

"Jump right in front of the aliens and fire everything on the flagship and its cruisers." he nearly shouted with stubborn conviction.

"We can't do that, captain! The aliens have just destroyed the rest of our remaining frigates and there are reports everywhere on the ship of systems shutdown! Our engines are among them, we're sitting ducks!" His XO informed. It was then that it hit him. As he looked at his window towards the enemy, he noticed that they were not firing at them anymore.

_'They'll board the ship…'_ Aktis thought. It was then that he made a decision that he doubted many other Turian commanders would make. For the sake of his crew, he asked the comm officer to send an emergency ship wide communications. After pressing the button, he made his unorthodox command known.

"Gentlemen, you have fought bravely and honorably in the face of horrendous odds! If this is the last time, know that I have never been more proud to be your commander!" Aktis paused, thinking on how to word the next part. "You have been trained to only follow orders that aid in the Hierarchy to gain strength and prosper, and now I say this to all who can hear me. Lay down your arms to the aliens who have deigned to show us mercy where we would have shown none. Many of you think surrender is worse than death, but I ask you this since it will aid the Hierarchy more. Turians living to fight another day or death notices sent to weeping mothers and lovers back home?" Aktis himself felt the tension among his fellow comrades, looking at each other as if asking themselves if they heard it right. In the end, however, they understood their captain's intentions and obediently obliged. Still, he felt sick for giving a command like that, but he knew he had no choice. He only begged the Spirits that he could avert the coming storm to the Hierarchy and the Citadel.

* * *

_TNS Resolute_

Lykon did what he was told he hated retreating as did every Turian, but he understood that this could all work to his advantage. As his dreadnought made its maximum effort back to the relay, he watched with an odd sense of sadness as he saw the frigates he had commanded for less than an hour finally got destroyed by fighters that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He shook his head as he reminded himself that attachment was a weakness and that their deaths would help further his own career and power. However, the Resolute neared escape, the last frigate accompanying it had its luck finally ran out as it was cut in half by the laser beam fired from those sniper frigates. Lykon shrugged his shoulders as every other Turian around him watched in horror at the destruction, now there were no other witnesses except for his own crew. A few seconds later, they entered the relay's range and jumped back to Council space.

* * *

_SFV Nuaque_

Grey nodded with satisfaction as he viewed the one sided dogfights going on kilometers away from him. He grew even more satisfied when he viewed that the last ship was successfully disabled and ready for boarding. He was slightly worried about the dreadnought escaping, but he considered it to be no big deal at the time.

He focused his attention back to the remaining cruiser. "This is Commander Grey. I want an assault group boarding that ship! We need the crew alive for interrogation, so don't fire unless it's absolutely necessary." He commanded as he surveyed the field of debris littering the void around the relay, the battle was over and he had only lost several fighters that had been ganged up on by at least a dozen of the enemy fighters before they were eviscerated by his bombers. All in all, he felt giddy since in this fight outnumbered two to one, he had utterly crushed the aliens and without losing a single ship! He didn't know who these aliens were or why they had attacked, but he hoped that was the end of it. But, he knew that wouldn't happen since the dreadnought managed to escape which will most certainly its friends of their presence here. If conflict was bound to happen again,

At the starboard hangar bay of the _Nuaque_, two squadrons of space marines were already standing ready as they waited for confirmation to enable their warp devices to teleport them to the enemy's larger vessels. Each squad composed of five peole, one group for each cruiser and two for the dreadnought. Albion was already with Shadow's squad. To say the least, Shadow was rather surprised with his sudden entrance on his squad, but he was all the same happy to have him aboard. He just didn't imagine his commanding officer would have the guts to let his son experience a real battle firsthand, not intending to offend his respect towards him. But all the same, he thought the kid's help would be very useful since his buster gun would be quite effective inside a ship environment where there wasn't much space to maneuver. Aside from that, he had already defeated him fair and square in the combat sims, even when Shadow had the advantage using his ninja tricks gained from his Model P.

As the leader of the squad, he began his instructions when everyone was accounted for. "Ladies and gentlemen, consider yourselves lucky because you all will be witnessing an alien face-to-face today. As Command instructed, we are only awaiting the Fat Noses to deliver the EMP bombs into the enemy's face to disable their systems. This will grant us a stealth approach since their sensors will be offline for a temporary time. We'll warp out here." He brought out a hologram containing an approximate blueprint of their target. He pointed to a large compartment at the center of ship, located underside of it. "This is what we believe to be the hangar. From there, we'll make our way to the bridge where I think it's in this far end of the ship." He pointed to the place with the smallest width. "I expect them to surrender when we arrive, so check your fire unless it's absolutely necessary. Am I understood?"

All soldiers present, including Albion, saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Alright, now get your gear ready while we have the time. Dismissed!"

Unlike Albion and Shadow, the three regular Reploid marines didn't have attached to their armors, so they need firearms of their own. Shadow was the only human in the team, but he was special since he was chosen by Biometal Model P when the First Commander first presented it to him after his final exams at the Space Marines Academy. Ever since that day, he used those powers to reach the position he was entitled with now.

Shadow joined Albion who appeared to be tensed with anticipation. He knew he was new at this while the other members had their experiences, so he deemed that as normal and it was his job as leader to increase the morale of his troops. "Nervous?"

Albion flinched a bit when the sudden words reached his processors and looked to the source. "Yeah…"

"Just relax, kid. I made a promise to your father I'd take care of you, but I must ask. What compelled you to participate in this operation?" Shadow inquired out of curiosity.

Albion averted his eyes to the floor, looking as if he admired it. "I just don't like to stand around when everyone is working their best to protect the colony. I felt I should help too."

Shadow managed to crack a smile. _'A chip off the old block.' _"That's a great motive. If you have an objective to justify why you are fighting, you should stick to it. Depending on what it is, believe me when I say this, it makes you harder to kill. That's my lesson for you today."

With that, Albion brightened a bit. "Thanks, Shadow. That helped a lot."

"No problem. Just stay behind me when we get there, okay?"

Albion planted a smug grin on his face. "I think that won't be necessary."

Shadow frowned. "Oh? And why not?"

He got his answer when Albion became enveloped in a ball of blue light which made him blind for mere moments. When it went off, it revealed Albion, but different. His helmet, for example, now had a small crest on his forehead with his yellow crystal separating it in two parts like if they were horns of some sort. As for his armor in general, the parts seemed to have gotten wider, signaling that it got a boost on defense. But what struck him the most was the concave shield projected from his left arm, large enough to cover most of his body. He hadn't to think hard to recognize that it was made out from the energy shields used on ships, in an obviously much smaller scale. He was aware that Albion was capable of such things, but to actually see it happening in front of him, this was at first.

After a few moments studying the boy's new appearance, he whistled. "Nice armor, kid. You look like those ancient human knights from Middle Age. Well, without swords, I see."

"Who needs swords nowadays? A good plasma buster is what counts!" Albion joked, but also letting out in his tone a sense of pride. Though, he had forgotten one thing…

"Ahem…" Shadow had to disagree since he was an expert when it came to melee combat. Something Albion knew all too well. "You have seen me fight with a beam saber and I can say for myself that it has served me greatly since I was chosen by Model P. So, your argument is invalid."

"Still, I kicked your ass in the sims."The boy retorted, desperately trying to win the discussion.

"Hmph… pure luck, kid. It won't happen next time."

It was then that Grey's voice came in at the Intercom. "This is Commander Grey. I want an assault group boarding that ship now before it falls apart! We need the crew alive for interrogation, so don't fire unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Looks like that's our cue to action." Shadow turned to the rest of his squad. "Alright, you heard the commander! We're going in and take the aliens prisoners. Lethal fire is forbidden until ordered to!" He looked at everyone to see if they got the message. "Alright, warping in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!" And then, their bodies were into cylindrical blue energy which shot out from the Nuaque, quickly moving towards the enemy vessel.

* * *

_Alien Ship_

Like they had planned, Shadow's team warped out in the middle of the hangar of the alien ship. At the first scan of the compartment, they found what any hangar would have: Ships, though in strange tiny designs, and lots of boxes. What was strange, however, was that they couldn't get any sign of the aliens. It was completely deserted.

Shadow was the first to notice this. "Hmm, they know we're boarding their ship, so they must be further in waiting for us. Remember, do not fire unless fired upon. Command needs them for interrogation." He turned to Albion. "Since you have the means to protect us from a firefight, you go in first. We'll follow closely behind."

Albion nodded in acknowledgement and positioned himself at the head of the group, with his shield lifted for cover. As soon as he started walking, the group followed him in a tiny V-formation to the door that led out of the compartment. However, before they were even good steps away from it, they were greeted with the presence of the aliens. One after another with weapons pointed at them, they made their way into the hangar.

He noticed that they were humanoids, probably avian since their face features were characteristic to that evolutionary group, though they didn't have feathers or wings. He counted over a hundred of aliens until the last one entered the room wearing a distinctive armor compared to the others. This one was unarmed and daringly approached them like if it didn't have any fears. Tension dominated the Humanoids as they had pointed their weapons to the alien who stopped mere meters away from them. But orders were orders, so the group restrained the fingers from the triggers. Then, the alien slowly turned his head to his comrades and nodded.

Everyone in the team widened their eyes as they witnessed the aliens suddenly throw their weapons away and standing there if they were waiting for something. That could only mean one thing…

And Shadow confirmed it for everyone. "_Nuaque_, this is Assault Team. The aliens have surrendered."

* * *

**Like I said before, I'm making available the first Codex of the story. This one, however, is purely made out of fleet specs so you can better imagine what weapons and how SolForce space tactics work. Not all ships are listed here as there will be another codex with the rest in further chapters, but this represents the majority. Their models are in my profile's page. (The pics are only illustrative, not belonging to me, with the only intention as to show their chassis. There are things that might be different about them in the story**

**Also, I plan to develop Shadow's history in further chapters since he'll play a valuable role in Mass Effect events. So, bear with me until that time.**

**I feel I should tell you this too. It'll take time to update the next chapter (probably a month or less if things go right with me here) since college is already taking its toll on me. So, forgive me for the late updates!**

**Hope you like what you've seen so far!**

_Codex: SolForce Military Vessels I_

_SolForce ship types have specific naming conventions. Dreadnoughts and Super Carriers are named after important heroes and vehicles in mankind history; cruisers are named after great scientists; frigates are named after cities on Earth. The "SFV" stands for "SolForce Space Vessel"._

_(Dreadnought)_

_The dreadnoughts of the SolForce constitute the main body of super capital class ships. They are much easier to find compared to other ships of their size. Its design was paradigm for the construction of the Super Carrier class ships which are slightly larger than them._

_Length: 1395 m_

_Width: 846 m_

_Height: 729m_

_Armament: 106 plasma cannons at each side (half at topside and the other underneath), 64 laser quad cannons located at the center and a SPBC (Super Particle Beam Cannon) located between their forward beetle-like arms._

_(Battlecruiser)_

_The Battlecruisers are the main force of the SolForce navy. They are equipped with all kinds of weapons so they can adapt to every range in combat. Their armor is thicker compared to the Torpedo Cruiser._

_Length: 765 m_

_Width: 264 m_

_Height: 441 m_

_Armament: 22 Plasma cannons along with 32 laser quad cannon at each side of the ship and 10 particle beam cannons at the top and bottom._

_(Torpedo Cruiser)_

_The Torpedo Cruisers are capable of delivering packages of plasma torpedoes to the enemy capital ships, inflicting serious heat damage. Because of its vulnerable armor, they usually stay behind the bulk of the fleet._

_Length: 712 m_

_Width: 249 m_

_Height: 273 m_

_Armament: 56 laser quad cannons distributed uniformly throughout the ship. Single torpedo bay located underneath which concentrates plasma into one big ball and when enough energy is gathered, it's catapulted towards enemy ships._

_(Assault Frigate)_

_The Assault Frigates are the head-on assessments which make their armor and shield the strongest in the navy. They are perfect for dealing with other frigates and also smaller vessels._

_Length: 257 m_

_Width: 224 m_

_Height: 138 m_

_Armament: 15 plasma cannons and 20 laser dual cannons uniformly distributed throughout the ship._

_(Missile Frigate)_

_Missile Frigates respond for the 90% usage of kinetic payload. They are effective against frigates and smaller vessels at long range, so they usually stay behind the protection of other larger vessels._

_Length: 278 m_

_Width: 184 m_

_Height: 201 m_

_Armament: 18 laser dual cannons and 62 missile bays at each corner of their wings._

_(Long-Range Beam Frigate)_

_The pride of the space sniper warfare. They are capable of doing massive damage with the defender's armor is not suited for the beams used by the LRBFs._

_Length: 167 m_

_Width: 142 m_

_Height: 136 m_

_Armament: 3 forward particle dual cannons and another behind the bridge. They also have 8 laser dual cannons to better defend themselves if they are attacked by smaller vessels._

_(Azuhawk-class Fighter)_

_They are advanced fighters equipped with the new breakthrough regarding mass effect technology: small-scale mass effect drives. With that, they are capable of decreasing their mass in order to gain more maneuverability in a dogfight. Azuhawk stands for "Azure Hawk" due to its armor color and their effectiveness in hunting small targets._

_Length: 8 m_

_Width: 6 m_

_Height: 5 m_

_Armament: 2 repeating laser guns located at each wing. They also can carry missiles._

_(Fat Nose-class Bomber)_

_When engineers made the Fat Nose, they wanted a vessel capable of delivering constant hell in a way that could make the enemy piss their pants out of fear. This vessel is compared to a powerhouse since a squad of 5 Fat Noses ganged together is able to take down a frigate in matter of minutes. The engineers caringly choose that name due to its big round nose._

_Length: 7 m_

_Width: 5 m_

_Height: 4 m_

_Armament: 1 chargeable plasma gun located at each wing. They can carry anything ranging from missiles to plasma bombs._


	4. Ch3: Interrogation

**Alright guys, here's Chapter 3 as promised!**

**Taking the opportunity here, I'm going to discuss matters I have seen in some reviews. First of all, I'm aware of the stories that usually have the Turians being stomped by modified human races. I have read a few shares myself. However, we are talking about Megaman here. If you guys have played all games (from the original Megaman to the ZX series), you will find that their civilization has been advanced ever since Megaman X's plot took effect. This story hapens 50 years after the Ouroboros Incident (in ZX Advent which occurs 300 years after the Megaman X series), so you can guess how much development they did considering that AIs represent over a half of the population.**

**Second, I think the title of the story is self-explanatory as of what I'll be exploiting here.**

**Well, without further, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Interrogation

_Shanxi System, Orbit of Shanxi_

_SFV Nuaque_

Two hours after the small conflict that took place here at Shanxi at the edge of the system, a mess reigned inside the _Nuaque_. It was much comparable to an army of disoriented ants going to one end to another, hastily trying to do their jobs with excellency. However, in a situation they were in right now, it was highly understandable why they were chaotically. The chaos was so big that there were times people bumped into Albion as he walked towards the bridge in search of his dad and commander of the _Nuaque_, Grey. He had to resist from forming an annoyed look on his face since he couldn't blame them for being like that. The fleet just sent an alien fleet packing to their home.

"Hmm… I was expecting more from them." He mumbled deep in thought. And there was a reason for that.

For the past years since he was activated, he have been engaging on studies about anything he deemed worthwhile. Sometimes he read for own pleasure and other times, he just downloaded the data. Being a lover of Physics especially in cosmos scale, he centered his eyes in learning space and its wonders. From there, he also took interest on one of the oldest questions made by mankind since ancient times. Are we really alone outside Earth?

To Albion, it was obvious they weren't, though that question was constantly debated until recent times. In fact, it was one of the motives that compelled the Humanoid advance to space. Though they were wary of it, they were curious if advanced alien life really existed in the Milk Way. Their answer came when they found the Prothean artifacts on Mars. And now, with these new aliens. They weren't Prothean as far as he knew from the common knowledge spread to the society since they displayed knowledge in tech comparable to Humanoids. Those new ones appeared to be much behind them on those terms, much to Albion's disappointment. Sure, he was glad they weren't like he had expected, but the tech freak inside him couldn't leave this unnoticed. The ship they captured showed a technology that was comparable to what humans had at the 21st century.

While he was on the subject, he took the opportunity to download the information the researchers sent to the network about the alien ship. As Grey had suspected, they confirmed that the hull was especially made of palladium, a metal that could offer an efficient protection against attacks of solid proportions, if refined properly in such scale. Though that couldn't be said to energy weapons. Humanoid ships were made out of the Titanium-Alpha which provided resistance both against kinetic and energy rounds due to its integrity and reflectiveness, though not so much on the kinetic side. Their cannons also weren't as impressive either. Basically speaking, they were comparable to the Gauss cannons and rail guns, though with much more firepower since they were powered by mass accelerators which provided more piercing to armor.

"Good thing our shields were able to stop those slugs. I wouldn't want to find out how much time the ships could last without them." He mumbled again.

On the other hand, their digital systems seemed to be architected in a similar way to ours, but it lacked the usage of AIs to sustain activities which would be inappropriate for organics. This would prove to be disadvantageous to them since AIs could better handle cyberwarfare and have much better response in case of an attack, for example. However, to his great surprise, the aliens seemed to have an impenetrable firewall containing a cyclical terabyte code which changed every 5 seconds. It was practically impossible to process it without being caught by their cybersensors. So, this prevented them from avoiding the state the alien ship was facing right now.

"I doubt their leader would like what we did to his ship when he looks at it." This gave him a spiking idea. "I'll see if dad can let me join him the questioning when he goes to the cell blocks. Surely, it would awesome to get a face-to-face with our first alien contact!" He spoke with such enthusiasm that startled some of the officers that passed through him. He may have escorted it there along with Shadow, but that was all that happened. No words were exchanged (as if both sides could understand each other anyway).

While his mind was eluded on those matters, Albion managed to arrive at the bridge. With a brief inspection around, he noted that the atmosphere there was much calmer than what he had seen before he was dispatched to his first mission. Now that the battle was over, everyone was able to catch their breaths, though he knew they were still restless inside due to nothing other than the result of our first contact. Before the conflict began, he once saw the looks of hope in those same officers, believing their race would be able to make a successful friendly exchange of diplomacy. Things couldn't be more wrong as soon as they saw the first shot coming at our direction and even worse, when that big alien ship managed to escape. It was high likely it would call its friends for reinforcements which surely would arrive soon. So instead of hope, that feeling was now replaced by fear. The fear of war. It was something that was present in every Humanoid being ever since they came to adopt the teachings of the legendary hero who fought numerous wars just for the sake of the Mankind. As proof of that most of the current laws made by the Legion was in fact made in honor to what X believed it was the true coexistence between Reploids and humans. So, it was quite understandable why most of them felt down about this situation.

Shrugging the thoughts aside, he slowly walked up to the command level of the CIC where his dad probably was with Model A. By the time he reached there, Albion found the duo monitoring the status of what apparently was the program that was responsible for the translation process. Grey smiled as soon as he saw his son coming.

"Ah, Albion! I'm glad to see you are alright, son!" Grey hugged him, mostly out of relief to know his son was still one piece.

"And I should say congratulations on your first mission, kiddo!" Model A cheered just beside him.

Albion scratched the back of his helmet out of embarrassment. That task hadn't been such a big deal to him. "Actually, I did absolutely nothing. We just went there, the aliens came to us and they surrendered. That's it." He said frankly.

"But your team made sure their leader was transported here to our cell block without any riots whatsoever. Just there I can tell it was a huge success, kid. You should be proud of yourself. By the way, we also saw on Shadow's report you took the lead of the formation with your new armor. But I guess you hadn't the real chance to potentially test it in combat. Still, you like your mom's present?" A asked.

Saying that, Albion used his Shifting system to take the Knight Form which was the name he chose for the new armor. Grey gave a thumbs up gesturing he had approved what he saw.

"Knowing you son, I can say for sure you loved it. Your mother sure has style!" He said while he circled his son at the same time analyzing what he saw. If his wife had been there at that moment, she would most certainly be proud to hear that.

"Speaking of her," Grey continued, "she said she will be here in one hour. After I sent my report, she insisted in bringing the Alpha Fleet to help in defense of this system. She also said she wanted to participate in the questioning with me."

Albion narrowed his eyes a bit by this. The _Hexagon of Arcadia_ was the flagship of the Alpha Fleet which was the one his mother, Aile, commanded. In his opinion, it was quite bold and reckless of her to risk the most precious ship of the Humanoid civilization in a war with lots of unknowns. If they ever lose it, it will mean a huge blow in their morale since it represented both the military power of the SolForce and their historical patrimony as the first ship successfully built by the Orbital Shipyard Ring.

As if reading his mind, Grey tapped his shoulder. "What? You don't want to see your mother?" Looking at his smug grin, Albion knew right there he was just kidding.

"Dad, this is serious. Mom can't just risk the _Hexagon_ like that. It means too much for us." He said in a serious expression. With time, he shook his head and focused his attention back to the status screen.

"You know how your mother is." He began, his voice deep and soft. "When she puts something on her head, there's nothing that will make her stop whatever she intends to do. Even if I'm against this idea of hers, she has insisted in coming here and like I said, nothing I say will change her mind. Anyway, it isn't like we should worry about the _Hexagon_ after we dealt with. Our technology is much more advanced than theirs, so it's likely a volley from it can destroy an entire formation of the alien fleet."

Then, he turned to face his son again. "That is, until we know we are dealing with after we complete this translation. The device that Shadow confiscated from the prisoner should provide us with the necessary info about this matter."

"By the way, do we have anything on it yet?" Albion asked. The device in question is an orange holographic object which appeared out of nowhere around the alien's right forearm. At the same instant Shadow noticed the action, he took it from him. It looked like the HCBs the humans used. It went by as Holographic Communication Bracers or just Bracers, a common thing in our society. Reploids had a self-install program on their arms of choice that would work in a similar way to the human counterpart.

"We still don't know much about that, but the scientists discovered it's a multi-purpose tool of some kind. With 34% of translation done, they found it's quite capable of having computer and manufacturing applications at the same time such as: repairing objects, programming, translating and so on. Speaking of translating, I thought about including our language in the databanks to better facilitate communications with our guest." Grey explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Do you think he will cooperate with us? No doubt he will be apprehensive with us." Model A noted.

"I don't think he will act like that if we do it like a real First Contact conversation, so I believe he'll open up to us in time." And with a light sigh, he continued already leaving. "Well, I got to prepare for Aile's arrival. You're invited to participate in the questioning too, Albion. "

"Cool! Thanks, dad!" He said while refraining from raising his voice in order to not embarrass Grey in front of his officers.

Then, Model A abruptly turned to face him. "What about me?"

Dad grinned. "A, when was the last time we did something separated from each other?"

"Well said, partner."

* * *

_Alien System_

_Inside the alien dreadnought_

Captain Aktis Learchus was sitting on his cell's bed, looking at the dark void of space through a small window located at his right. It has been two hours and a half since his imprisonment inside the alien dreadnought-like ship, as far his mind could process. Knowing he had little option as to what to do, he mused in analyzing his surroundings. His "room", how he liked to refer to his cell, was a perfect cube measuring five meters each edge, with transparent window across an energy barrier which was capable of frying any skin. His right index talon had learnt that the hard way. From his ship, He had been transported by shuttle to the alien ship along with the two strange-looking individuals who, by the manner they were dressed, were the leaders of the team that invaded the _Zethus_. Arriving there, he was conducted to where he was now.

For the most part, his thoughts circled on the welfare of his crew, who were vulnerable in his own ship in a frustrating position of surrender which shouldn't even be ordered by the most pathetic Turian officer. Because of that, his mind constantly accused him of betrayal and dishonor for letting him and his crew be subjugated so easily and willingly, something heavily discouraged in Turian military. But that didn't affect him so much now, because he thought he did the right thing. His crew didn't deserve death sentence for the stupidity of a captain like Lykon. How he wanted to beat that bastard until he pissed his pants…

He was taken alone to the alien ship, leaving his crew to the mercy of the reinforcements that soon took over control. He prayed to the Spirits that they guarded those souls, but his conscience knew the chances of that happening were so remote that it was comparable to find a peaceful krogan on Tuchanka. He was just waiting. Waiting for whatever fate those aliens would choose for him. And thinking of them, it was quite impressive how a newcomer race had accomplished so much in things never thought possible. Teleportation and energy weapons? Not even the Salarians knew how to start building cannons in ship-to-ship scale. Whoever they were, they seemed to have a greater love for science than the former. While he was on his way to his cell, he observed how they were.

They had a robust physiology slightly reminding of the asaris. They seemed to be mammals too since he noticed the females had breasts just like them. Their body size and proportions in general suggested they were strong, fast and agile. Just by looking at some of them, especially his white and blue detainer, he noticed they were quite capable of perfectly handling a veteran Turian soldier in hand-to-hand combat.

Surprisingly, they seemed to be nice with their prisoners instead of what was usually seen in Turian interrogation rooms. Rather than harsh shouting, the guard simply gave water when he noticed he was coughing since his throat was getting dry. And that wasn't the dirty liquid he thought it would be. Instead, it was fresh, pure water. Just by that, he was starting to like these guys.

Another thing that kept bugging him was this feeling he was getting whenever that guard approached, mostly about every alien in that ship. It was like if his mind was trying to tell him something he should know about them.

It was then the guard, the same black and white guy that was with the white and blue one, appeared again with a plate with food on it. He deactivated a small area at bottom part of the energy barrier so the plate could slip in the cell. After saying a few words in his own language, he returned to his post.

Eyeing the dish briefly, he quickly dismissed its presence for one obvious reason. "I don't eat levo-food."

* * *

_Starboard Hangar of the SFV Nuaque_

_Alpha Fleet's Arrival at Shanxi System_

"_Sir, the Alpha Fleet just arrived at the system. The Hexagon already sent its shuttle in our direction. They are requesting dock permission."_ The sensor officer informed through Grey's arm communicator.

"Permission granted, send them to LZ-32. We are waiting them there." He ordered.

"_Yes, sir. By the way, translation is complete and ready for download at Nuaque's network. We were also able to get more information on the alien device, in addition to sending our own language to its translator. We are sending full info to you, sir."_

"Good. Thanks for the heads-up, officer."

"_You are welcome, sir."_

Just like Grey had said, they were waiting at LZ-32 for the shuttle which would bring SolForce leader and her advisor. All soldiers who didn't have any essential jobs perform at the time were there too. All dressed in their orange uniforms and weapons at attention, forming two columns at each side of the LZ.

It took almost an eternity, which actually just took 4 minutes, to the shuttle to arrive and finally dock. By the time the hatch opened, her advisor exited. She was none other than Prairie, former commander of the old Guardians. She used the same clothes she did when she was still the boss of the Guardians back when both Aile was still a teenager and Grey inside a tube. She smiled to both father and son when she came to their side. Then, it was Aile's turn. When she exited, she did so with such elegance that it would put any celebrity to shame. She was wearing her usual high-ranking officer uniform similar to Prairie's, though orange instead of pink. Not far behind her, floated the Biometals which represented the legendary heroes who saved Earth countless times, Model X and Model Z.

When she got near them, she looked at Albion and sent her usual warm smile which he was more than happy to return. Then, she returned her attention to Grey.

"Commander Grey, long time no see. How have you been doing?" She greeted as she shook her hands with his. Although they are husband and wife on the inside, they had agreed to behave with military respect towards each other whenever they were in public.

"Commander Aile, Advisor Prairie, Model X, Model Z. The _Nuaque_ humbly receive you with open arms and I can say for everyone here, your arrival was a most fortunate one." Grey began, trying to be cordial while maintaining his seriousness.

"So I have heard." Aile answered. "How is the prisoner faring so far?"

He breathed heavily before began his report. "The prisoner is incarcerated in one of our cells right now, ma'am. Thanks to the device we confiscated from him, we managed to fully translate the alien language and obtain information regarding about who we are dealing with. As far as I have got ma'am, I dare say they don't look promising." Some of the soldiers flinched at this and looked directly at them expecting the worst.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"According to an information encountered in the device, these 'Turians', as they call themselves, are not the only ones we are facing here. Along with them, other six species form an alliance of galactic proportions which is stationed at a place called The Citadel. The Turians are known there for their defense and peacekeeping duties which represent over a half of what their military forces are composed. That being said, I believe we have just angered the alien version of the 21st century Americans in today's morning." Everyone around that area, except for Albion, Grey and Model A, looked perplexed at the news. The soldiers specifically had made their interest on the matter noticed.

"Is this accurate?" Aile asked with the same expression as them.

"As accurate as it can be, ma'am." He answered maintaining his calmness.

"Shit!" With a burst of worry shot through her body, she let her control off for a couple seconds, but quickly recomposed herself and refocused on Grey. "Have you come up with a plan, commander?"

"I just did, but it is better to discuss in private." He then turned to the soldiers. "You are all dismissed! Thanks for your time, everyone!"

They saluted in perfect fashion and then, proceeded to the shutter which led inside the ship.

When he made sure every soldier wasn't within the hangar, he turned back to his family. "Let's discuss this on our way to the cell block. I think our guest shall give an insight about their moves."

With everyone's nod, they followed him out of the hangar. As they kept walking, he continued his report. "About those other races, we only have info on their names. There are the Asaris, the Salarians, the Batarians, the Elcor, the Volus and the Hanar. And it says that the Turians, the Asaris and the Salarians are the races which hold highest influence inside this Citadel. So if my calculations are correct, those three will be our biggest threats if war comes up."

"The Legion must get a word of this as soon as possible." Then, Aile stopped and turned to Prairie. "Prairie, head to the bridge and contact Legion HQ on Earth. Report everything that has transpired here. And if they don't bulge, give them a copy of the info Grey got."

She saluted. "Right away, Aile!" And went on her way.

Aile then looked at her family and made a gesture for Grey to continue his walk towards the cell block. "We should have patrols at all relays linking to Earth. I'll personally make damn sure they don't set a single foot there!"

Model X joined at her side. "Calm down, Aile. There is still hope we can make up for this conflict. I think our prisoner may be the key in solving this problem in a peaceful way." Just like his predecessor X, he preferred to let diplomacy handle things in that kind of situation. He often objected any type of fights unless it was for a good cause.

It was then Model Z's turn. "While I agree with you X, I still agree with Aile. We are facing a lot of unknowns on this one, so we have to imagine possible worst case scenarios. If they really do come for us, we should be prepared for this situation." While he was a pacifist like his counterpart, Model Z followed Zero's values. He was always cautious, precise, calculating and never backed away from a fight if he felt it was necessary.

Model A made his entry too. "I don't think they will represent much of a challenge to us anyway. The researchers said their ship-to-ship technology isn't potentially ready to counter our energy weapons. You saw it yourself, Grey. The plasma bolts easily penetrated their shields and pulverized their hull like it was nothing."

Grey nodded. "I know, A. But like Z said, we are in the dark here. They could unite all their fleets to make a move on us and we don't know how many ships they have out there. The best option I see here is play defensive and hope luck is on our side."

It was then that Albion also decided to enter in the conversation. "We need to see this prisoner before we can come up with conclusions. Perhaps, he has the answers we seek."

Hearing that, everyone nodded at the boy in understanding. Grey made a slight tap on my shoulder as if silently saying congratulations. "Nicely said, son." Then, he continued. "Albion is right. We shall leave this discussion aside until we have confirmation on their next move. It shall be better now since we have his language and it has ours in this tool here. Since you are the human around here honey, I'll have to send a translating program to your Bracer. After it's installed, your earpiece will be able to automatically translate what the alien says. The rest of us will just download it from the network and self-install."

She nodded and let him manage her HCB for a bit until he successfully sent her the file. With a few typing, Aile was able to install it without any problem.

When ready, the family continued their walk towards the cell block once again.

* * *

_SFV Nuaque_

_Cell Block_

Eventually, they had arrived at the cell blocks of the ship. Standing guard at the entrance, they met Shadow. After placing the alien there with Albion's help, he was designated to guard him until Grey could begin the questioning. Being

"Gentlemen, madam." He greeted us when we came near the shutter which led inside. "I presume you are here for the prisoner?"

"Yes, Shadow. How has he been behaving?" Dad asked.

"Surprisingly quiet, sir. No sign of revolt or any decontrol that should be noted. He just keeps sitting on his bed looking at the window. Earlier, I gave some food to him but he dismissed it and said something in his language I couldn't quite understand." He reported.

"I see. Well, take him to the interrogation room. We'd like to have a word with him." Grey said.

This made Shadow narrow his eyes in confusion. Unless the translation was done, he knew it would be fruitless to even say hi to the alien. "What about the language barrier, sir?"

"We got that covered, sergeant. If you have no other jobs scheduled, you are free to take a rest."

Much to everyone's surprise, the Megaman shook his head and smiled. "Thank you sir, but I myself have grown curious to know more about this guy and I have a feeling he seems to be of the good sort. So, permission to observe the interrogation sir!"

Grey thought about it. Well, he couldn't see a reason not to have him in too and it would be good since he could easily take Albion to safety in case it rebelled. "Granted."

Shadow bowed again. "Thank you, sir. I'll take the prisoner right away."

* * *

_Interrogation Room_

Aktis Learchus was now in a different kind of room than his previous. This one was larger, seven by seven meters, with a polarized window on a wall across him. He was sitting in front of a table with an empty chair at the opposite side, his claws and legs cuffed to his chair making him unable to move. Those characteristics suggested he was in an interrogation room.

As soon as he made this observation, two aliens walked in. He watched both Asari-like beings walk in his direction, with the gray haired one sitting down across him. This one wore an orange vest over a dark gray shirt with pants matching his shirt color. There were two things that kept bugging him about that being; he assumed it was a male after noticing the distinct signs on the other one which identified a female. One, he wore a strange red neck armor that had two cable-like plugs hanging at its back and two, there was something floating beside him he couldn't quite say what it was. He then noticed the woman also had two of those things. Probably VIs…

He eyed them curiously, studying their every move. Then, he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the one who sat across place his omni-tool and push it to him.

By the time it reached the Aktis' right claw, he said something incomprehensible in his language. Aktis thought he was saying he could take the device back.

He looked straight at the man's green eyes as if trying to read his moves. Feeling he wasn't a threat, he took the device and activated once again.

"Thank you." He thanked using his own language.

"You're welcome." He heard the man say next to him. He narrowed his eyes at him. Did he understand what he said?

"Wait, you understood me?" The man nodded to him. It was only then he noticed they could understand him too. "H-how is this possible?" It took a few moments until his eyes went to his tool. "You sent your language to my omni-tool? But how? No race can translate this fast, much less learn how this thing works in less three hours."

He noticed the woman smile and walk closer. "Well we did. How are you feeling?" She asked, seemingly trying to avoid his questions. But he shrugged that off since he was at their territory anyway.

"I'm actually quite fine. Your guard has been treating me better compared to what Turian guards would have with their prisoners." It was true though. Turians were more violent to prisoners if that meant they would get what they wanted from those poor souls. He was unsure, however, if the other aliens were like him. He was about to find out now.

He then continued. "I'm Captain Aktis Learchus of the _TNS Zethus_, the ship you have in your hands. Speaking of it, how is my crew? You haven't done anything to them, have you?" He asked with the noticeable worry in his voice.

"Relax captain, your men are safe and sound. However, they are under our custody until we solve some matters. Oh, forgive our manners. I'm Second Commander Grey and this is First Commander Aile. We are the leaders of our race's defense force, SolForce. Though, I wish we were in better circumstances." The man, called Grey, answered cordially. This made Aktis flinch in surprise. He never expected to receive the visit of someone as important as them.

Aktis sighed in annoyance as he remembered the very person who put him in this mess. "Indeed, I wish we were too. So, what can I do for you? I believe you didn't come here just to chit-chat."

"Indeed, we didn't Captain. We want answers as to why you attacked my people without any plausible reason. Last time I checked my reports, I believe our civilizations never met." The woman Aile said, now in a more stern way.

Aktis was hesitant at first in his answer. But after some time, he spoke up. "The highest commanding officer of my fleet ordered the attack because he thought you had violated Citadel law by activating a dormant relay without permission from the Council. He knew your race was not listed in our databanks, but he overlooked any attempt of first contact. Instead, our message was given by our slugs."

Before he could continue however, Grey intervened. "You sound as if you didn't agree with him."

He nodded. "You are correct, Commander Grey. In case of First Contact, Citadel protocols dictate any Citadel fleet has the obligation to initiate diplomatic negotiations with newcomer race in question. And as I have told you, my commanding officer hadn't that in mind at the time."

"Because he thought it was ok to open fire on innocents that were breaking a law that they didn't know of." Grey added slightly angry. It took a little pull from Aile before he could start barking right there.

"Yes, I was aware of that possibility before that idiot threatened you with our advance. I tried to hail him as many times as I could, but I was already too late when he fired the first shot." He sighed. "I think my race as a whole is responsible for this incident."

"Why do you say that?" Aile asked.

"Ever since we took our role as guardians of the Citadel, pride has blinded my people to the point where everything we do is justified in the name of the welfare of Citadel and Hierarchy citizens. Our ways, our methods, almost everything is overlooked by the Council so we can do whatever is necessary to accomplish our objectives. But, I can guarantee you that not all of us are like that." At this, he bowed his head. "If it is still possible, I would like to ask for your forgiveness. Not on behalf of the Turian Hierarchy, but on behalf of my crew for taking part in this. They do not deserve death because of the incompetence of one man."

Grey and Aile gazed each other for a brief moment. It was clear they took pity on the Turian, but still they had a few questions they needed to be asked.

"How do we know you are just saying what we want to hear?" Grey asked.

"I just don't want to be the man responsible for dozens of sorrowful families that lost their relatives on the _Zethus _if I screw up. And, I have a feeling that your race seems to be of the good sort. If you weren't, I think I would be dead along with my crew and you would be invading Turian territory." He answered briefly, but in the most genuine expression he could muster.

"Well, we faced civil war many times during the last 500 years. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say we learned our lesson to control our triggers. I can say for sure that our society became prosperous once we learned to embrace the peace." Grey explained.

"We had our share of civil wars too."

A brief awkward silence took over the room. It was then that Aile cut it short.

"Captain, from the way you have been talking to us, I believe you are good man not to yourself, but towards your crew as well. I'm willing to release you from your imprisonment if you promise to cooperate with us. Once again, my people doesn't want a war with yours, neither do we want with any other race from your Citadel." She then smiled. "Can I have your word you will help us in proving our innocence?"

Aktis hesitated. He knew if he helped them, his race probably would brand him as traitor and he would pay with his death if not worse. However, his instincts told him he could trust that race. Bowing his head, he gave his answer. "I promise with the Spirits as testimonies."

Nodding in satisfaction, Aile glanced at Grey. "Un-cuff him, Grey. I think he earned the right to see our establishments."

"Right away, ma'am." He then proceeded to undo the shackles that were binding Aktis to the chair. He quickly stepped back to let the Turian stand properly.

"Thank you." Aktis bowed his head. "I promise I will whatever I can to help in your case. However, I believe it won't matter that much."

Both Humanoids narrowed their eyes. "Why is that?" Grey asked.

"If I know the Salarians as well as I do, I think their STG are aware of our situation and are distributing this information to the Council by now. So, I believe they intervene pleading for peace between our races before we go all-out war."

* * *

_Citadel, 2157 CE_

_Council Chambers_

The chambers of the Citadel Council were as ostentatious as they were imposing. Everything about the room was specifically designed to impress upon the viewer that the inhabitants were important. Real, live trees filled each tier of the enormous, vaulted cavern, flanking the long continuous stairway that ran from the room's only public entrance to the Council's platform. The entire chamber was a calculated statement of power. No petitioner could possibly deny the influence of the Citadel Council.

The Turian rushing through the room did not even notice it. He pushed past everything in his way and came to a stop just a few steps away from the Council. "Sir! Councillor Vibius, sir!" The Turian Councillor's mandibles tightened in anger as he regarded the thoroughly disheveled example of his species.

"Yes?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but everyone present could hear his distaste for the hapless messenger. The messenger was cowed briefly, but rallied, leaning forward to whisper to the Councillor. A moment passed. "WHAT?!" Anger and worry was clear in his tone. The whispering continued as his fellow Councillors glanced at each other warily. Vibius was not one to show either without cause. The Turian turned to regard his Asari and Salarian colleagues. In a much more controlled voice, he said, "I'm sorry, but something has just come up. I need to address this personally."

"Would this have anything to do with one of your patrol vessels coming back full of holes?" Councillor Malron asked casually with a blink of his enormous eyes. Tevos started, shooting an alarmed look at both of her fellow Councillors. Vibius glared at the Salarian.

"How do you know about that?"

"My dear Vibius, you really should have realized by now. I know everything."

Vibius made a noise of disgust. "Spirits-cursed STG." The Turian glanced around, clearly looking for a way out of the coming conversation, and just as clearly not finding one. A moment later, he sighed heavily. "Yes. One of our patrols just returned from Relay-314. The ship that returned was the only survivor. The captain of the ship said the crew only made back because of another ship' sacrifice."

"By the goddess..." Tevos let out in a quiet breath. "What happened?"

"The patrol encountered unknown vessels that had activated the Relay without our consent." Vibius began. "They engaged and destroyed the ships as per standard procedure. The captain calculated their probable origin and decided to investigate. As they were leaving, the patrol was ambushed and destroyed by over 300 fighters, a dozen frigates, three cruisers and a dreadnought."Heavy silence filled the chamber. Even Malron was stunned into silence. "Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my people." Vibius turned to leave.

"Wait! You're not truly planning to go to war are you?" Tevos' voice brought the Turian to a stop.

Vibius rounded on the Asari. "And why wouldn't I? These aliens flaunted Citadel law, then turned around and killed good Turians for doing their job. You suggest I just let it go?!"

Tevos glared at the stubborn idiot. "I'm suggesting that your people initiated First Contact by shooting at them! Of course they're going to shoot back." Vibius returned the glare with equal ire. "We should at least attempt peaceful contact before you plunge us all into war!" The pair stared each other down for several minutes, neither willing to budge.

"I must side with Tevos on this." The Salarian Councillor's voice cut through the tension like a dagger. Vibius took a moment to process his statement then glared at his other colleague as well. Malron ignored it as he flicked through a datapad. "According to the reports, these aliens exhibited extremely advanced technology in realms we did not even believe possible. Their mastery of direct energy weapons and teleportation of all things would put us at a severe disadvantage should it come to conflict."

"Wha- How do you keep knowing these things?!" Vibius's shock at the blatant violation of Hierarchy information security briefly outweighed his ire at the situation. Malron's smug grin did not make it any better. He visibly recollected himself and sighed heavily. "Very well. We'll send an envoy, but once they're butchered, I will be sending in the fleet."

* * *

_Codex Entry 2_

_**Humanoids**_

_Humanoids are a race made of the coexistence of sentient cyborgs and humans with mechanical parts. They have existed ever since the Legion created a law that humans must have mechanical parts and Reploids have lifespans in order to create equality between humans and Reploids. Since both are now treated as humans, the only difference between them is that Reploids have a red triangle on their forehead, the exception being to the Sages and/or possible illegal reploids. The original human parts that were replaced are stored by Legion._

_**Biometals**_

_Biometals are small, blocky mechanical artifacts which can be held by a single hand. However, they are no ordinary technology as each of them houses a soul, usually of a legendary hero from a past era. Biometals are generally designed to resemble the original forms of the souls within, making them easy to recognize. They are also distinguished by a protuding round plate on the front with a pair of horizontal lights for eyes, giving it the appearance of a face. Although they lack a mouth, they are still able to speak directly to the minds of compatible individuals. However, Biometals are better known for their ability to merge with a person, giving him/her incredible power; this ability is called Megamerge and it works for both Humanoids and Reploids._

_Only seven Biometals remain in existence and in possession_

_ of their current Biomatches. Those are Model X, Model Z, Model A, Model P, Model H, Model L and Model F._

* * *

**Thanks again to my beta-reader shynerdylady for helping me in every way possible. I appreciate what she has done so far and I believe, with her help, we can make this story a success. Andof course, I cannot forget those who reviewed/faved/followed it. THANK YOU ALL for your support!**

**Note: The last PoV was made by Agayek in his story XCOM: Second Contact. He made an impressive general view regarding the Council's reaction against the new species and no other view would be this complete as he did. For XCOMand Mass Effect players, I recommend reading his story! It certainly won't disappoint you!**


End file.
